Heavy Lobster
'''Heavy Lobster' is a strong, mechanical enemy who has so far appeared in Kirby Super Star, Kirby Super Star Ultra, and also in the anime. It is a large, gold robot that usually serves under Meta Knight. Although only one is used during Revenge of Meta Knight, these machines are (presumably) manufactured on the planet Mekkai during Milky Way Wishes. Equipped with flamethrowers in its claws and jets on its feet, Heavy Lobster is a force to be reckoned with. Heavy Lobster is one of the most powerful foes Kirby has come across in his journey, and it is also one of the few providers of the Paint ability. Games Kirby Super Star and Kirby Super Star Ultra Heavy Lobster first appears in Revenge of Meta Knight, where he is fought twice throughout the course of the sub-game. The first time is on the engines of the Halberd, which blows Kirby and Heavy Lobster away (the whereabouts of Heavy Lobster after this is unknown). The second time it is fought in the cabins of the ship, where Heavy Lobster chases Kirby through a maze which Kirby must navigate through. When the maze ends, Heavy Lobster stops and Kirby is forced to go up (not doing so results in an instant KO). Heavy Lobster then jumps up and the chase is turned into the standard boss battle, and Kirby can attack him. Heavy Lobster reappears as the boss of Mekkai in Milky Way Wishes. Heavy Lobster also appears in The Arena and Helper to Hero. Its attacks range from ramming Kirby, sending out Mini Lobsters, blowing fire, and jumping in place. Heavy Lobster may also send out splotches of paint. If Kirby eats it, he gets the Paint ability. If he uses Paint, Heavy Lobster will be entirely covered in red paint, thus blinding it and heavily damaging it. When Heavy Lobster goes blind, it will obviously be helpless, move around unpredictably, and attack erratically. Doing this results in humorous dialouge from The Meta-Knights and Captain Vul as they are astounded by Kirby's new-found ability and know that Heavy Lobster no longer stands a chance. When defeated in Kirby Super Star Ultra, Heavy Lobster falls into pieces rather than disappearing in an explosion. It once again serves as a boss in Milky Way Wishes; in the DS remake it has its gold plating replaced by silver in this instance (same as Helper to Hero). Not only that, but the remake also adds what appears to be a factory assembling more Heavy and/or Mini Lobsters that can be seen in the background. In addition, the paint splotches that Heavy Lobster uses can be seen being created and moving along on a conveyor belt. Heavy Lobster has no real changes in his attacks, however he now has more health than his gold counterpart. It isn't a timed battle like in Revenge of Meta Knight, though. In Kirby Super Star Ultra, Heavy Lobster, alongside Kabula, Galacta Knight, and Dyna Blade/ Wham Bam Rock, has its own exclusive battle theme as opposed to the regular boss theme. Kirby: Right Back at Ya! In the anime's second-to-last episode, Combat Kirby, Nightmare sends Heavy Lobster to track down and rip apart the Halberd. When Heavy Lobster goes on a rampage attacking a trio of several Cappies and Kit Cosmos, Meta Knight orders Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby to track it down. He also sends Sword and Blade after it. Heavy Lobster proved to be one of Nightmares strongest creations, even besting Kirby's Cook ability. Heavy Lobster essentially fails its mission and is destroyed by Ice Kirby and the combined efforts of Sword and Blade. In the anime, Heavy Lobster is exactly the same in the games in terms of of its physical appearance. While its movement is also based off of the game, its attacks are also very different. Heavy Lobster primarily uses energy blasts to attack. However, Heavy Lobster is also shown to use its paint blobs once more. Trivia *If the player actually manages to beat Heavy Lobster in the short time it first appears in Revenge of Meta Knight, its body explodes and lays there until Kirby and the debris are blown off the Halberd. Gallery Image:HeavylobsterKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' File:Heavy lobster kss.gif|''Kirby Super Star'' Image:HeavylobsterKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' File:Painted_Heavy_Lobster.jpg|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' ja:ヘビーロブスター Category:Anime Characters Category:Bosses Category:Villains